Kopaka (Matoranien universumi)
Malline:Monitl/Kopaka-Toa Mata|Toa Mata Malline:Monitl/Kopaka-Toa Nuva|Toa Nuva||true Kopaka on viileä, laskelmoiva, luotettava ja järjestelmällinen Jään Toa. Hän käyttää Kanohi Akakua, röntgenkatseen Suurta naamiota. Hänen pitkä Jääteränsä leikkaa ja sulattaa jäätä; yksi taidokas heilautus voi aiheuttaa lumivyöryjä tai jäädyttää heti kaiken mihin koskettaa. Uskotaan, että Kopaka tuo talven ja aiheuttaa pitkiä, kylmiä iltoja... ja tiedetään että hänen voimansa tuo tasapainon Tahu Nuvan tulista läsnäoloa vastaan. Kopaka pitää yksin työskentelystä. Hän on vähiten puhuva Toa Nuvista, ja liittyy muihin vain jos se on täysin välttämätöntä hänen oman selviytymisensä kannalta. Kopaka tuntee olonsa eniten kotoisaksi hiihtäessään ylös ja alas Ihu-vuoren rinteitä suurella nopeudella ja ainutlaatuisilla taidoilla. Elämäkerta Ennen Mata Nuita Kopaka ja myös muut hänen tiiminsä Toat luotiin Artakhalla 100,000 vuotta sitten. Myöhemmin heidät lähetettiin Daxialle ja Hydraxon koulutti heidät taisteluun. Heidät lähetettiin Karda Nuille suojelemaan Matoraneja energiapiikeiltä, jotka vaikuttivat Raheihin, ja heidän täytyi hillitä niitä. Sitten heidät sijoitettiin kanistereihin, joissa he pysyttelivät tuhansia vuosia. Kopaka ja muut Toa Matat uskoivat, että he putosivat taivaalta Toa-kanistereissa Suuren Mullistuksen aikaan. Turaga Dume kuitenkin kertoi, että todellisuudessa heidät ammuttiin taivaalle ja he putosivat sieltä mereen. Heidän oli alunperin tarkoitus laskeutua Mata Nuille ja vaeltaa Metru Nuille ja sitten peruuttaa Mata Nuin uni. Kuitenkin jokin meni vikaan ja he kelluivat meressä tuhat vuotta, kunnes Takua keräsi Toa-kivet ja kutsui Toat näin Mata Nuille. Mata Nui Naamioiden etsintä left|thumb|Kopaka pelastaa Turaga [[Nujun.]] Kopaka heräsi ensimmäisen kerran kun hänen kanisterinsa räjähti auki. Kopaka ei muistanut mitään muuta kuin nimensä. Korjattuaan itsensä hän kohtasi Matoron jota hän luuli viholliseksi. Matoro kertoi hänelle siitä että hänen pitäisi etsiä viisi Kanohi-naamiota. Kun he kävelivät eteenpäin Nui-Rama hyökkäsi heidän kimppuunsa, aiheuttaen Matoron kaatumisen jyrkänteen yli, mutta Kopaka pelasti hänet nopeasti ja rauhallisesti. Nuju näki tämän rohkean teon ja kertoi hänelle lisää hänen etsinnästään. Sitten Kopaka, Nuju ja Matoro hajaantuivat ja Kopaka alkoi etsiä naamio "kaukonäön paikasta". Kiivetessään vuorelle, hän tapasi Pohatun, joka törmäsi häneen vahingossa harjoitellessaan. Lannistumatta, Kopaka jatkoi ja vastahakoisesti antoi Pohatun tulla mukaan. Saavutettuaan huipun ja löydettyään Suuren Haun, Kopaka huomasi neljä outoa suuren voiman olentoa (Toat). Kopaka ja pohatu voittivat yhdessä Kane-Ran matkallaan muiden Toien luokse, ja Toat tapasivat nyt ensimmäistä kertaa virallisesti, mutta he menivät kuitenkin jokainen omille teilleen etsimään Kanoheita. Kun Kopaka löysi lisää naamioita, Onua kutsui uuden tapaamisen. He päättivät työskennellä yhdessä kun Makuta aloitti hyökkäyksen. Kopaka ja Gali päihittivät Muakan, kun muut Toat päihittivät muut Rahit/esteet. Jälleen kerran Toat hajaantuivat etsimään naamiotaan ja sitten he kokoontuivat Kini-Nuille. Siellä Kopaka sai kultaisen Kanohinsa ja Toat astuivat Makutan pesän, Mangaian sisäänkäynnille. Matkallaan Toat kohtasivat Manasit, ja Gali ja Kopaka päättivät näkyihinsä perustuen, että heidän pitäisi yhdistyä Lewan kanssa muodostaakseen Toa Kaitan. He voittivat Manasit ja sitten Varjo-Toat. Vaikean taistelun jälkeen Toat taistelivat yhdessä voittaakseen myös Makutan. Kopaka teleportattiin yhdessä muiden Toien kanssa takaisin pinnalle heidän voittonsa jälkeen. Bohrok-parvet Vain muutama tunti sen jälkeen kun Toat olivat voittaneet Makutan, he saivat tietää, että Bohrokit olivat tuhoamassa Ta-Koroa. Kopaka seurasi muita Toia, kun nämä kiirehtivät nähdäkseen mitä oli tapahtumassa. He löysivät Pahrakeja ja Kohrakeja, jotka olivat tuhoamassa kylää. Kun he olivat taisteleet Bohrokeja vastaan ja Vakama oli selittänyt asian, he saivat uuden tehtävän: kerätä kahdeksan erilaista Kranaa. Ensimmäiseksi Kopaka palasi kyläänsä varmistaakseen, ettei mitään ollut tapahtunut, ja alkoi sitten etsiä Kranoja. Kerätessään kahdeksan sarjaansa, Kopaka sai tietää järisyttävän uutisen: Bohrokit tulivat Mata Nuin sisältä! Sitten Kopaka löysi Tahun ja näytti hänelle Bohrok-pesän, jonka jälkeen hän jatkoi Kranojen etsimistä. Kun kaikki Toat olivat löytäneet Kranansa, he kokoontuivat ja menivät pesään. Tahu päätti tutkia pesää yksin. Lopulta Toat näyttivät olevan mahdottomassa ansassa, mutta Kopaka esti laava-aaltoa osumasta heihin. Kun Tahu oli kuumentanut erästä pesän osaa niin paljon että se räjähti ja Lewa huomasi, että uskomattoman vahvan näköinen seinä olikin pelkkää illuusiota, jonka Bahragit olivat luoneet, Toat astuivat kammioon jonne Exo-Toat oli varastoitu. Kopaka (yhdessä muiden kanssa) asetti Kranat niille varattuihin paikkoihin ja meni sisään omasta ovestaan sonnustautuakseen Exo-Toaansa. Siellä he kohtasivat Bahragit ja taistelivat niitä vastaan, mutta ymmärsivät, että puvut estivät heitä käyttämästä elementaalivoimiaan. He riisuivat ne ja keskittivät voimansa yhdeksi virraksi, mikä aiheutti Bahragien vangitsemisen Protodermis-häkkiin. Sitten jostain kumman syystä lattia avautui ja aiheutti Toien putoamisen sähköiseen Protodermikseen. Kopaka muuttui Kopaka Nuvaksi. Toa Nuva Bohrok-Kalit Kopakasta tuli Toa Nuva sähköisen Protodermiksen takia joka oli huoneessa jossa Bahragit olivat. Sitten hän lähti luolasta muiden Toien kanssa. Kun Toat yrittivät selvittää uusia voimiaan, he alkoivat taistella toisiaan vastaan. Kopakan ja Tahun väliset jännitteet aiheuttivat tietysti hurjan taistelun, mutta Gali, viisain kaikista toista, lopetti taistelemisen. Koska jännitteet olivat suuret, Toat hajaantuivat ja menivät kukin omaan kyläänsä. Kopaka meni Ko-Koroon. Ilahtuneena nähtyään että hänen kyläläisensä olivat turvasssa, Kopaka lähti. Kun hän hiihteli alas Ihu-vuoren rinteitä ja käveli rotkon yli tekemällä jääsillan, Kohrak-Kal varasti hänen Nuva-symbolinsa. Tämä aiheutti sen, että Kopakan elementaalivoimat katosivat melkein heti ja silta romahti. Ilman voimiaan, Kopakan täytyi käyttää miekkaansa ettei putoaisi tukkimalla sen kahden läheisen kallion väliin. Sitten hän odotti kunnes Nuju löysi hänet ja käytti Telekinesian naamiotaan tuodakseen hänet turvallisesti alas. Hieman myöhemmin Toat kokoontuivat ja seurasivat Bohrok-Kalien jälkeä Po-Wahin aavikolle. Ilman voimiaan, Toa Nuvat hävisivät hetkessä Bohrok-Kaleille (koska Kalien tehtävä ei ollut tuhota Toia, he antoivat heille sen sijaan "varoituksen"). Sitten Tahu käski Galin, Onuan ja Pohatun mennä katsomaan mitä Bahrageille oli tapahtunut, kun hän, Kopaka ja Lewa jahtaisivat Kaleja. Sitten he hajaantuivat kerätäkseen Krana-Kaleja ja hidastamaan Kaleja. Sitten Kopaka yhdistyi hetkeksi Gali Nuvan ja Lewa Nuvan kanssa taistellakseen Bohrok-Kal Kaita Jaata vastaan. He tapasivat kolme muuta Toaa ja seurasivat Kaleja maan alle estääkseen heitä vapauttamasta Bahrageja. Vaikean taistelun jälkeen Kopaka sai voimansa takaisin ja lähti muiden Toien kanssa. Seitsemännen Toan etsintä left|thumb|200px|Kopaka Nuva [[BIONICLE: Valon Naamiossa]] Kohlii-turnauksen ja Valon naamion löytymisen jälkeen Rahkshit vapautettiin jahtaamaan Seitsemännen Toan Airutta. Myöhemmin Kopaka sai sanan tapaamisesta jossa pitäisi suunnitella strategia rahkshien pysäyttämiskesi. Hän lähti sinne heti, mutta kun Kopaka saapui, siellä ei ollut ketään; Rahkshit olivat jo yllättäneet muut Toat. Nyt rahkshit tulivat sinne ja Kopaka joutui taistelemaan kaikkia kuutta vastaan. Aluksi Kopaka oli voitolla mutta kun Vorahkin Nälän Sauva imi melkein kaikki hänen energiansa, kaikki näytti hävityltä. Onneksi Gali, Lewa ja Tahu tulivat ja ajoivat Rahkshit yhdessä pois. Taistelut Rahksheja vastaan jatkuivat kaikkialla Mata Nuilla. Kopakalle tämä tapahtui kun hän törmäsi Jalleriin ja Takuaan Ko-Wahissa, jotka olivat etsimässä Seitsemättä Toaa. yhdessä kolmikko lähti kävelemään, mutta pian Kopaka huomasi jotain outoa. Kolme Rahkshia ilmestyi tyhjästä. Kopaka voitti ne lyömällä ne ensin järveen ja sitten jäädyttämällä sen. Sitten Kopaka jätti Jallerin ja Takuan ja lähti auttamaan kyläänsä, antaen heille lohduttavia sanoja ennen lähtöään. Myöhemmin etsiessään Rahksheja tahu. Lewa ja Kopaka löysivät hävitystä Le-Wahista. He näkivät lähellä Matoranin ja aikoivat kysyä mitä oli tapahtunut. Selvisi että Varjo-Kraata oli saastuttanut Matoranin, mutta olento joka oli sen tehnyt oli jo lähtenyt. Kopaka peitti Matoranin jäällä "Pidätelläkseen niitä tällä erää" ja Toat lähtivät. Lopulta Ko-Wahin raja alueilla kaksi Rahkshia Kaitaa aloitti yllätyshyökkäyksen Toien kimppuun. Taistelun aikana Kopaka pelasti Lewan tekemällä jääseiniä jotka palauttivat hyökkäyksen toiselle Rahkshi Kaitoista. Toat aliarvioivat vastustajiensa voiman, joka oli suurempi kuin he luulivat, ja heidän täytyi vetäytyä ja löytää loput Toat apuun. toien tietämättömyys vihollisistaan melkein maksoi heille heidän henkensä. Hyvin pian Tahu, Kopaka ja lewa tapsivat Galin, Pohatun ja Onuan jotka olivat kiireisiä paljastaessaan Onu-Matoraneille Valon naamion löytymisestä. Tuolloin Vorahk, Turahk ja Kurahk tekivät yllättävän liikkeeen ja hyökkäsivät Onu-Koroon, paljastaen Toille että ne olivatkin etsimässä Takuaa, Seitsemännen toan todellista airutta, eivät Valon naamiota joka oli jallerin kanssa muualla). kopaka taisteli urheasti, mutta merkityksettömästi; pian taistelun alkamisen jälkeen Turahk oli ampunut Pohatuun Pelko-energiaansa, kun Vorahk taas oli imenyt Onuan voimat, antaen Toille kaksi taistelukyvytöntä heti alkuun. Tahu, yrittäessään puolustaa Takuaa, joutui Kurahkin ampumaksi, ajaen hänet vaarallisen vihaiseksi ja saaden hänet kääntymään jokaista ympärillään olevaa vastaan, sisältäen hänen tiimitoverinsa. Takua pakeni Lewan avulla, ja Pohatu ja Onua toipuivat, mutta maanjäristys jonka Onua teki yrittäessään pysäyttää Vorahkin ja Kurahkin sai katon joka oli Onu-Koron yläpuolella romahtamaan. Lopulta Kopaka, uskoen että Tahu oli liian vaarallinen nykyisessä tilassaan, pakotettiin jäädyttämään veljensä kankeaksi, jotta hänet voitaisiin viedä pois ja parantaa. kopaka myös auttoi Tahun parantamisessa yhdistämällä jääenergiansa Tahun miekan liekkienergiaan, antaen Galin puhdistaa hänet tekemällä jonkinlaisen parantavan kuplan tulen Toan ympärille. Tämän jälkeen Gali ja Lewa alkoivat puhua kuinka Jaller ja Takua olivat saapuneet Kini-Nuille - mikä oli lähestulkoon varmasti Seitsemännen Toan sijainti - ja kuinka he joutuisivat viimeiseen kohtaamiseen Rahkshien kanssa, jotka varmasti ilmestyisivät; Kopaka päätti ottaa itseleen vastuun Pohatun ja Onuan löytämisestä, jotka olivat kadonneet Onu-Koron taistelun jälkeen. Sitten, viimeisessä kohtaamisessa Rahkshien kanssa Toat, sen jälkeen kun Kopaka oli löytänyt Pohatun ja Onuan, voittivat rahkshit Takanuvan avulla. Takanuva meni alas makutan pesään ja voitti hänet. Sitten Takutanuva avasi heille portin Metru Nuille. Paluu Metru Nuille Metru Nuin löytämisen jälkeen Toat kiertelivät saarella jättääkseen hyvästit ja muistellakseen menneitä. Yönä ennen päivää jolloin Matoranit, Toat ja Turagat aikoivat purjehtia Metru Nuille, Turagat keräsivät Toat kertoakseen heille kaiken. He kertoivat heille ajastaan Toa Metruina ja mitä oli tapahtunut. Kun Turagat lopettivat tarinansa ja uusi päivä tuli, Toat lähtivät Metru Nuille. Siellä Matoranit asettautuivat ja alkoivat uudelleenrakentaa kaupunkia. Uudelleenrakennuksen aikana Toat törmäsivät Turaga Dumeen (ja mahdollisesti Rahagoihin), ja joidenkin Nujun kanssa järjestettyjen tapaamisten jälkeen Dume kertoi kauheasta löydöstään: Mata Nui oli kuolemassa. Sitten Toat lähetettiin Voya Nuille löytämään Elämän naamio. Voya Nui Lopulta Kopaka saapui Voya Nuille samanlaisessa Toa-kanisterissa jolla hän saapui Mata Nuille. Kun he saapuivat, Tahu halusi, että he alkaisivat etsiä Elämän naamiota Valmai-vuoren läheltä. Kun he lähtivät sinne, he kohtasivat Pirakat ja suuri taistelu alkoi. Kopaka löysi itsensä taistelemassa Avakia vastaan, ja hän joutui myöhemmin vangiksi tuliselliin. Kopaka yritti paeta, mutta joka kerta kun hän yritti jäädyttää tulen, se vain kuumeni ja lopulta hän meni tajuttomaksi. Zaktan, Pirakoiden johtaja, käski muita Pirakoita heittämään hänet ja muut Toa Nuvat Valmai-vuoreen, aktiiviseen tulivuoreen. Kun Pirakat olivat juuri heittämässä Toat heidän tuhoonsa, tulivuori purkautui ja Pirakat juoksivat pois. He puolustivat itseään niin hyvin kuin pystyivät. Mutta silti laava vangitsi Kopakan, polttaen pahasti hänen oikeaa jalkaansa. jos muut Toat eivät olisi olleet auttamassa, hän olisi voinut kuolla. Sitten Toat kykenivät tekemään puhtaan poispääsyn, mutta vain kohdatakseen Voya Nuin Puolustusryhmän. Miettien, että Nuvat olivat vain lisää Pirakoja jotka kutsuivat itseään Toiksi, he hyökkäsivät heikentyneiden Toien kimppuun. Kun hän oli hetken yrittänyt taistella tappamatta Matorania, Kopaka kyllästyi. Nyt täynnä kiukkua, hän jatkoi muuttaakseen tilanteen. Kun hän ei näyttänyt kipuaan kaikista iskuista jotka sai, hän jäädytti kolme Matorania, jättäen Garanin ja Dalun yksin. Hetken kuluttua Balta tuli ja kertoi että Toa Nuvat olivat oikeita Toia. Lopulta Matoranit ja Nuvat liittoutuivat ja yrittivät hyökätä Pirakoiden tukikohtaan. Kuitenkin Brutaka saapui ja voitti Nuvat ja Matoranit yhdellä iskulla. Kopaka sijoitettiin Brutakan valvontaan yhdessä muiden kanssa. Hänet ja muut Toa Nuvat on nyt pelastettu ja he ovat aloittaneet uuden tehtävänsä universumin valmistamiseksi Mata Nuin heräämiselle. Uusi tehtävä Tällä hetkellä Kopaka on matkustelemassa Toa Nuvien kanssa täyttämässä tehtäviä jotka lukevat käärössä. Heidän ensimmäinen tehtävänsä oli vapauttaa Bahragit ja aloittaa Mata Nuin puhdistaminen. Heidän seuraava tehtävänsä oli hankkia Artakhan Sauva takaisin, jonka he uskoivat olevan Odinalla. Kopaka ja muut Toa Nuvat kohtasivat siellä The Shadowed Onen, joka kertoi heille että Sauva oli Xialla, ja vastineeksi tiedoista pyysi heitä tappamaan Roodakan. Hän ja muut Toat menivät Xialle ja löysivät Roodakan, mutta eivät tappaneet häntä, vaan pakottivat hänet muuttamaan Rahagat takaisin Toa Hagaheiksi. Valitettavasti Icarax oli varastanut Sauvan. Myöhemmin Toa Nuvat seurasivat Icaraxia karzahnille, missä kaikki Toat paitsi Gali voitettiin. Kun saari oli tuhoutunut Galin aiheuttaman Nova-räjähdyksen takia, Kopaka heräsi ja matkusti Tahun kanssa eteläisten saarten ketjulle, missä heidän piti sammuttaa useita aktiivisia tulivuoria. Sitten Botar teleporttasi heidät Daxialle missä hän näki Artakhan Sauvaa käytettävän universumin korjaamiseen sen aiempaan kuntoon. Kun he olivat suorittaneet tehtävänsä, Toa Nuvat saapuivat Artakhalle ja pysyivät siellä niin kauan, että saivat uuden haarniskan. Sitten heidät teleportattiin Karda Nuille. [[kuva:kopakasurf.png|thumb|Kopaka Mata BIONICLE: The Gamessa]] Karda Nui Saapuessaan, Toa Nuvat kohtasivat Makutoja. Kun Makutat perääntyivät hetkellisesti tukikohtaansa, Toat laskeutuivat turvalliseen paikkaan ja kyselivät tietoja Av-Matoraneilta. Sitten he jakaantuivat kahteen tiimiin: Lewa, Kopaka ja Pohatu muodostavat yhden tiimin, ja Gali, Onua ja Tahu toisen. Kopaka jäi taivaalle johtamaan tiiminsä Karda Nuille hyökkääviä Makutoja vastaan. Myöhemmin, Toat aloittivat taistelun Makutoja vastaan, ja Vamprah päihitti Kopakan käyttämällä Avsaansa imemään Kopakan energiat. Kun kolme Toaa taistelivat Makutoja vastaan, Solek antoi Kopakalle Avainkiven ja kertoi, että niitä oli kolme muuta; Kiropilla on yksi, Makutoilla on yksi ja loput kolme ovat tuntemattomissa paikoissa. Vielä myöhemmin, Kopaka lentää Varjo-Matoranien kylän yläpuolella ja ottaa Kiropin panttivangiksi. Sitten Toat odottivat, että Kirop heräisi ja alkoivat keskustella hyökkäyksestä Makutojen Varjoloisten luolaan. Kuten odotettua, Kirop lähti pesälle, johtaen kopakan ja muut toat suoraan sinne. Kun he murtautuivat sisään, Kopaka ja Solek kohtasivat Mutranin. Solek lyödään tajuttomaksi nopeasti ja Kopaka huijaa häviönsä Mutranin henkisille voimille. Kun Solek antoi mahdollisuuden, hän iski takaisin ja jäädytti Mutranin. Voitto oli lyhyt, sillä Antroz, Chirox ja Vamprah saapuivat ja päihittivät heidät. Makutat pitivät heitä panttivankeina lyhyen aikaa, mutta Pohatu ja Toa Ignika pelastivat heidät, joista jälkimmäinen myös tuhosi Varjoloisten luolan. Makutat, nyt myös Icarax Karda Nuilla, hyökkäsivät pian ainoaan jäljelläolevaan Av-Matoran-kylään, vain huomatakseen, ettei siellä ollut ketään. Kun he lopulta tajusivat sen, Kopaka ja hänen tiiminsä olivat hakeneet kolmannen Avainkiven tukikohdasta ja yllättäneet Makutat. Taistelu kallisteli puolelta toiselle, taakse ja eteen, ja Antroz melkein tuhosi Kopakan haarniskan, mutta kulku muuttui, kun Ignika liittyi taisteluun ja voitti Icaraxin muuttamalla tämän takaisin biomekaaniseksi olennoksi. Kun Antrozin haarniska oli lävistetty, Makutat perääntyivät seuraamalla Mutranin laukaisemaa suurta Varjoaaltoa. Muissa ulottuvuuksissa Toa-imperiumi Toa-imperiumin vaihtoehtoismaailmassa Tuyet johti Kopakan yhdessä muiden Toien kanssa Varjojen polulle tasku-ulottuvuudessa. Kun Takanuva saapui tähän ulottuvuuteen, hän jäädytti Kapuran, joka juoksi tuolloin pitkin kaupunkia ja kohtasi Takanuvan. Kun Kopaka oli taistelemassa Lesovikkiä vastaan hän ampui Lesovikkin olkapäähän jäätikarin. Lesovikk puhalsi sitten Kopakan pois Coliseumin katolta varmaan kuolemaan. Luonne Kopaka on yksi vähiten sosiaalisita Toista joka tunnetaan. Hän pitää yksin työskentelystä ja suostuu liittymään muihin vain tarvittaessa. Kun hän näkee tiimityöskentelyn tarpeellisuuden, hän tuntee olonsa yhä epämukavaksi. Kopaka on eniten kotonaan hiihtäessään alas Ihu-vuoren rinteitä, ja hänet voi löytää usein yksin korkean vuoren huipulta. Kopakalla oli ja on vähän kärsivällisyyttä typeryksille ja huimapäille. Hänet tunnetaan siitä että hän vaeltaa pois jonkin keskeltä, antamatta kenenkään seurata. Kyvyt *'Kyvyt:' Kopaka hallitsee Jään elementtiä. Hän voi jäädyttää vettä, pysäyttää lumen putoamisen, luoda valtavia lumimyrskyjä, aiheuttaa lumivyöryjä, saada lämpötilan putoamaan, jäädyttää vihollisensa kirkkaaksi jääkimpaleeksi tai vapauttaa jääräjähdyksiä. Kopaka hallitsee jäätä. Muuttuessaan Toa Nuvaksi hän pystyi hallitsemaan sitä vielä paremmin. *'Naamio:' Toa Matana Kopaka käytti Akakua. Muuttuessaan Toa Nuvaksi, Akaku muuttui Akaku Nuvaksi. *'Välineet:'Kun Kopaka ensimmäisen kerran saapui Mata Nuille, hänellä oli yksi Jäämiekka - pitkä valkoinen miekka, jonka oli keskellä pieni rako alhaalta keskelle. Kun hänestä tuli Toa Nuva, hän sai kaksi Jääterää jotka pystyivät muuttumaan suksiksi. Johtuen hänen kilpensä tästä käyttötarkoituksesta, hän oli ainoa Toa Nuva joka pääasiassa käytti aseitaan kahteen käyttötarkoitukseen. Yhteensopivassa haarniskassaan Kopaka kantaa Midak-taivastykkiä ja Lumimyrskyterää jossa on lasertähtäyslaitteisto. Hänen naamiossaan on myös tällainen laitteisto. BIONICLE.comin tilastot Settitietoa 150px|thumb|left|Kopaka Mata settinä 150px|thumb|Kopaka Nuva settinä 150px|thumb|Kopaka Nuva Phantoka settinä Alkuperäinen Kopaka-setti julkaistiin kanisterissa vuonna 2001. Se sisälsi 33 osaa. Jos käänsi hammasratasta hänen selässään, hänen miekkansa liikkui ylös tai alas. Kopaka julkaistiin uudelleen Toa Nuvana kanisterisettinä vuonna 2002. Se sisälsi 43 osaa. Sillä oli myös samanlainen hammasratastoiminto: jos käänsi hammasratasta selässä, hänen miekkakätensä liikkui. Kopaka julkaistiin jälleen talvella 2008 hänen yhteensopivassa haarniskassaan. Hän, yhdessä muiden kanisteri Phantokoiden kanssa, voi "liittyä" vastaavan Matoran-settinsä kanssa. Tämä sisältää 54 osaa. Triviaa *Tämä Jään Toa oli ensimmäinen Toa joka esiintyi sarjakuvissa, ensimmäisessä numerossa. *Kuudesta alkuperäisestä Suuresta Kanohi naamiosta Kopakan naamio oli ainoa joka ei ollut symmetrinen. *Greg Farshtey on kertonut että hän pitää Kopakan persoonasta eniten. Hän löytää hänestä parhaan hahmon josta kirjoittaa. Esiintymiset Kirjat *''BIONICLE Chronicles 1: Tale of the Toa'' *''BIONICLE Chronicles 2: Beware the Bohrok'' *''BIONICLE Chronicles 3: Makuta's Revenge'' *''BIONICLE Chronicles 4: Tales of the Masks'' *''BIONICLE Adventures 5: Voyage of Fear *''BIONICLE Legends 1: Island of Doom'' *''BIONICLE Legends 2: Dark Destiny'' *''BIONICLE Legends 5: Inferno'' *''BIONICLE Legends 7: Prisoners of the Pit'' *''BIONICLE Legends 8: Downfall'' *''BIONICLE Legends 9: Shadows in the Sky'' *''BIONICLE Legends 10: Swamp of Secrets'' *''BIONICLE Legends 11: The Final Battle'' *''Mask of Light'' *''Alkuperäinen BIONICLE-opas'' *''BIONICLE Encyclopedia'' *''BIONICLE Encyclopedia: Updated'' *''BIONICLE: Makuta's Guide to the Universe'' Novellit ja jatkotarinat *''Toa Nuva Blog'' *''Dark Mirror'' (vaihtoehtoismaailmassa) *''Reign of Shadows'' Sarjakuvat *''Challenge of the Rahi'' *''The Coming of the Toa'' *''Triumph of the Toa'' *''Tale of the Toa'' *''The Bohrok Awake'' *''To Trap a Tahnok'' *''Secret of the Swarm'' *''Into the Nest'' *''What Lurks Below'' *''Into the Nest (mainossarjakuva)'' *''The End of the Toa?'' *''Divided We Fall'' *''Powerless!'' *''A Matter of Time...'' *''Absolute Power'' *''Rise of the Rahkshi!'' *''At Last -- Takanuva!'' *''Realm of Fear'' *''Endgame'' *''Mata Nui Rising'' Muut kanooniset *''BIONICLE: Valon Naamio'' *''The Legend Continues'' *''Toa Mata Mini Promo CD'' *''Mata Nui Online Game'' *''Toa Mata -mainosanimaatiot'' *''Bohrok-Kal Online Animaatiot'' *''Toa Nuva -mainosanimaatiot'' *''Bohrok-Kal Mini Promo CDt'' *''Phantoka Mini Movie'' Epäkanooniset *''BIONICLE: The Game'' *''BIONICLE Heroes (GBA)'' *''Battle for Power'' Katso myös *Luokka:Kopakan kuvat Ulkoisia linkkejä *Kopaka Matan ohjeet *Kopaka Nuvan ohjeet *Kopaka Phantokan ohjeet de:Kopaka en:Kopaka es:Kopaka pl:Kopaka Luokka:Jään Toa Luokka:Hahmot Luokka:Toa Mata Luokka:Toa Nuva